lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bo
Whoever changed Bo's name from Bo Dennis to "Ysabeau "Bo" McCorrigan" in her Wiki page was misguided. "McCorrigan" is the last name of her maternal grandfather, Trick. Trick had a daughter (Aife), not a son. Therefore, whoever Bo's father may be -- and at this time he remains unknown -- he is going to have a different last name than her mother's. He might not even have a last name if the show's creators don't want to give him one. Anyone can edit a Wiki article, this is true, but it would be so much better if it was done with accurate information, and not with speculation. We know that Bo's full first name is Ysabeau because this detail (that she was named after her maternal grandmother) was included in the storyline. But there hasn't been an episode yet wherein her last name has been mentioned. Cheers! 17:25, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Changing description of Bo's sexuality The person who keeps changing Bo’s sexuality to “pansexual succubus” needs to respect the character and show that was conceived by Jay Firestone (Executive Producer & Owner, Prodigy Pictures), and created by Michelle Lovretta. Both Firestone and Lovretta have defined Bo as bisexual: : "The basic premise when we started, my basic pitch, was: she’s good, she’s bad, she’s bi." - Jay Firestone : Syfy Lost Girl Producer Jay Firestone Discusses New Season and Show Origins (Comic-Con 2012) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdGBbfpAKt0 : "When Prodigy (our studio) asked me to create a show about some kind of bisexual superhero who uses sex as part of her arsenal, my first thought was 'hell, yes!'" - Michelle Lovretta : An Interview with Michelle Lovretta : http://watercoolerjournal.com/michelle-lovretta : "Bo is a succubus, a grown woman, and bisexual...." - Michelle Lovretta : Nine Questions with Lost Girl Creator and Writer Michelle Lovretta : http://www.rgbfilter.com/?p=10538 A bisexual is a person who has sex -- and is capable of falling in love -- with someone of either male or female biological sex. A pansexual is a person who has sex -- and is capable of falling in love -- with someone regardless of that person’s gender identity and sexual expression. Bo was specifically envisioned as a bisexual succubus. That is what the people who created Bo and Lost Girl have made crystal clear in several interviews. That is the character and the storyline that has been written and that exists. Lost Girl is not a TV show about a lead character who pursues and engages non-binary sexual liaisons. She is not "pansexual". [ Wiki is a public forum that anyone can contribute to, but that doesn’t mean it’s a space for distorting information about a subject because of a personal bias or preference regarding it. ] Virago a-go-go (talk) 05:33, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Resurrect vs. Resuscitate The definition of "resuscitate" is: 1. To restore consciousness, vigor, or life to. 2. To regain consciousness. The definition of "revive" is: 1. To bring back to life or consciousness; resuscitate. 2. To impart new health, vigor, or spirit to. The definition of "resurrect" is: 1. to raise from the dead; bring to life again. 2. to bring back into use, practice, etc. Considering Bo's use of her chi-transference power, "Resuscitate" is the better descriptive word for Bo’s ability to restore consciousness and life. ~Admin Virago a-go-go (talk) 00:53, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Just what exactly is Bo's lineage? (just thought I'd leave this here because I don't really have anywhere else to share my theorycrafting) I just ran the name "Aife" through wikipedia on a lark and came up with an interesting reference to the "Ulster cycle" of Irish folklore. Of interesting note is that Aife is described as a Scottish ''warrior woman and while Trick is a Leprechaun (an Irish Fae) and little has been said about Bo's grandmother other than that she "was killed at the end of the great Fae war". Also of interest is the fact that Scottish clans pass down membership from '''mother '''to child rather than by fiat of the Clan Chieftan like in Irish Clans. So maybe '''Isabeau '''is from a Scottish clan, even though that has yet to come into play in the show. After a little digging, It turns out that both '''the Morrigan '''and '''Aife '''both have dealings with a certain Irish folk hero who spent his formative years in Scotland. In the ulster cycle this hero (Cú Chulainn) defeated Aife in battle and released her on the conditions that she call off her vendeta against his mentor Scáthach and '''that she bear him a son'. Among Cú Chulainn's notable characteristics, he is known for his terrifying battle frenzy, in which he becomes an unrecognisable monster who knows neither friend nor foe and, apparently, glows. Sound familiar? Cú Chulainn is also known as The Hound of Ulster. This hints at some flimsy circulstatial evidence that Bo's Grandmother may have been the original Morrigan (try and wrap your head around that). Furthermore, it also hints that Bo may be the product of at least ''two generations of interbreeding between the Light and the Dark. But that's not the 'best 'part. If my theory is correct, Bo is the grandaughter of a master Blood Sage, a war Godess "who can foresee or even decide the fate of a battle", and the daughter of the Irish equivalents of Achiles and Medea. She wa''s literally ''born to fight Fate. On top of that, Bo's journey thus far has mirrored that of the character Connla: '' 1) She did not turn back once starting out on this journey 2) She never refused a challenge (aka. never backed down from a fight) 3) She never told anyone her father's name. (she never knew it in the first place). So what does everyone make of this mess? 11:50, October 5, 2013 (UTC) : Well, in a nutshell: we don't know her "lineage" yet. The writers have only revealed that she is Trick's grandaughter (and he is a Blood Sage and the Blood King that wrote the Blood Laws), that she was Isabeau's grandaughter (but we still don't know anything about her), and that she is Aife's daughter (but we can only guess that both she and Bo inherited their succubus species from Isabeau). All we know about her father is that he was a monstrous Dark King by torturing and raping Aife (but the writers haven't revealed his name/powers/history/or current status). :We can concoct many theories, and some fans can over-analyze, but it's all a deliberate game by the writers. And I don't think it's a "mess" -- it's simply a genre TV show that doesn't take itself seriously. Virago a-go-go (talk) 10:21, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Minor Edit to connect an alias to a more well known name I'll keep this short. I don't know how to get an admin to edit a protected article, but there are links trying to connect to the "lord of darkness" which has no article. But that is just another way of referencing Bo's Father the "Dark King". so whoever can u might want to make the connection between the two articles. ````````````````` Akreaper :The reason why Lord of Darkness does not have its own article -- yet -- is because no one has created one for it. Any user, registered or anonymous, can create a new article about a Lost Girl subject (character, title, artifact, etc.). If users don't add information to existing articles, update information about a subject, and create new articles, the wiki does not evolve. The Admin cannot be the only one that carries the water for the wiki. * The instructions for creating new pages are here: New Pages / How To. * The subjects mentioned in the wiki that need an article created for them are found here: :Review existing articles to see how Lost Girl Wiki articles are edited and thereby understand the method. :Virago a-go-go (talk) 00:29, April 9, 2014 (UTC) i think aura reading should be added as one of her powers becausse she mentioned on a few occasions that she can see auras :Thank you, stranger, for the suggestion. I checked the script and what Bo said was that she could "see energy flow" and "the more aroused someone is, the hotter they burn." Lauren was the one who used the word aura to describe it. I have, nevertheless, added :* Can see aura of sexual energy :to the infobox. Virago a-go-go (talk) 01:38, June 27, 2014 (UTC)